1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and to a sharpness processing method that is preferable in displaying an image on a display region of a relatively small device, such as, particularly, a portable telephone or portable terminal device, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In image display devices, an image to be displayed is subjected to what is referred to as “sharpness processing”, which sharpens the outline of an image to make the image easy to view. The sharpness processing can sharply display an original image that is somewhat fuzzy.
In devices, such as portable telephones and portable terminal devices having relatively small display regions, for example, in the related art, somewhat strong sharpness processing can be provided to make the outline or the like of a displayed image to be clear and easy to view.